


Why have cotton when you can have silk?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Cute Harry, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, brother louis, typical harry, typical louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works at the Wacky Warehouse where Louis meets him, and he can't resist the boy in the ball pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why have cotton when you can have silk?

**Author's Note:**

> because i love harry and louis and needed something to satisfy my cravings, thankyou for reading hehe  
> (the phone number isn't real, I completely made it up, sorry if it's yours haha) all mistakes are my own- i was just desperate to post this, also the title has no relation to the story i just thought it was so lovely.

Louis was in that place, when your awake and asleep, and your unknown to whether your in reality or in your dreams. As for Louis, he was at this moment swimming in the deepest green sea with rabbits floating both around him and above him. (Possibly from all the easter eggs he was admiring when walking around Tesco's yesterday when looking for a chocolate bar to satisfy his cravings) Of course, Louis could establish this was a dream but when the rabbits were then replaced with his four sisters swimming with him, that's when he got confused. The ocean was vast, deep and and a beautiful green, and Louis bobbed in the middle staying a float. He turned a full 360 degrees, skulling his legs to keep his head above the water looking for his sisters, except he couldn't see them. All he could see was the green of the sea and the blue of the sky. 

"Louis!" A voice screamed from behind him. Louis whiped his head round, as fast as he could, except he saw no sister. He began to panic, looking the other way, when he heard another;

"Louis!" Turning full circle he tried to find the person the voice belonged to until he almost felt dizzy. His eyes frantically looking for his sisters, his heart beating as fast as lightening and his mind over flowing with un-answered questions.

"Louis! Louis!... Louis!" His eyes darted open. What was the green sea was now a white thick duvet which covered him head to toe and what once had no voice was now his younger sister screaming his name.

"Wake up Lou!" Louis sat up in his bedroom looking at his younger sister smiling up at him with her newly growing adult teeth which were much to big for her mouth. It took Louis a good rub of the eyes and drink of water from his bed side table to realise that everything he had just experienced  was just all a dream and there were no floating rabbits in his bedroom. And that the shouts he had heard whilst floating in the big jade pool was actually his younger sister screaming for him to wake up so she could open her presents along with her sister Phoebe.

"Come on Louis! Get up! I want to open the presents!"

"Alright Daisy I'm coming! Give me 1 minute." Louis shoo'ed Daisy out of his bedroom and climbed slowly out of bed. He didn't mind getting up for his sister's birthday though because Louis was very family orientated and if getting up early meant seeing his sister's and family happy, then Louis really saw no harm. He walked over to the end of his bed and picked up the jogging bottoms which he had threw off the night  after staying up till one in the morning watching Match Of The Day. He shimmied them up his legs bringing them over his thighs and stared down at his feet to confirm what he thought he already knew. Indeed, he had been wearing the same socks for five days running. Although they had reindeer on and were slightly out of season, they were extremely comfy and kept Louis' little feet warm and toasty. He pulled on his Vans t-shirt and walked out of his bedroom, decending the wooden oak stairs to the living room to be greeted by his four sisters, mum and her partner. 

"Happy Birthday to my favourite twins in the whole entire world!" Louis shouted walking through the living room to Daisy and Phoebe. They quickly turned around and both ran to hug him at the same time. One on either side of him. He wrapped his inked arms around the two girls and gave them a tight squeeze as he heard "thankyou Louis!" and "Love you loads Lou" being said in either ear. He let go of them both and stood up as they both began shouting at him, "Look what mum got me!"

"One at a time girls, we've got all day!" Louis said laughing as he followed the girls as they began to show Louis what they had had for their birthday. 

"And look! Mum got me this makeup set! Real make up Lou!" Daisy said shoving the make up bag in Louis face.

"Wow Dais, now we can do each other's makeup without having to sneak into mum's room and borrowing hers!" Daisy laughed out loud, a laugh that made Louis laugh even more. The amount of times Louis and Daisy had gone into their mum's room to take eye shadow and lipstick was ridiculous. Almost once a week infact Daisy would do Louis face up in different colours. Last week it was all different shades of pink, which even Louis couldn't deny, made his eyes look an even more brighter shade of blue.

"Louis?" His mum called from the kitchen, snapping him out of his daydreams about what makeup he should ask Daisy to do next on him. "Can you come here for a second please?"

Louis got up from the sofa and plodded over to he kitchen, dodging all the pink sparkly wrapping paper which littered the living room floor. Thr kitchen smelt of bancon and sausages, Louis' favourite, and Lottie was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast and his mum stood up cooking. 

"Hi love!" Johannah greeted him as Louis walked over to give her a hug. 

"Hello," he replied. "Smells absolutely beautiful mother, some of your best cooking yet."

"Always a cheek, you," She said squeezing his cheeks.

"Hello to you too Louis," A voice came from the table. Louis turned around and gave Lottie a scowl but it soon tured into a smirk which soon turned into a wide grin which Lottie gave in return. He turned back to his mum who was working on the bacon.

"Did you want something?" He asked her, picking up a fork and and prodding the bacon. Jay soon slapped it out his hand indirectly telling him to piss off and stop messing with her bacon.

"Yes, actually. I was just wondering, well you said that you were getting the girls presents and, I didn't snoop. Honestly. I wouldn't, but, I couldn't see any presents in your room and-"

Louis started laughing and shaking his head.

"Never under estimate the Tommo! I've got it all sorted. I'm taking them out tonight." Jay turned her head so quickly the smile went from Louis face and was replaced with an afraid look.

"What?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

"Taking them out? They've only just turned six! You are not taking them ou-"

"To the Wacky Warehouse mum." Louis said, biting his lips to keep in his laugh which he soon let out when he saw his mum mouth 'oh' and began laughing too.

"When are you taking them?" She asked.

"Around four-ish." Louis replied, and took a piece of bacon and threw it in his mouth giving it a chew before walking off back into the living room to spend the rest of the day with his sisters.

 

"If you're not here in 5 seconds I'm leaving with out you!" Louis shouted into the house and started jingling his car keys so the girls would hurry up.

"I can't find my shoes Louis! The silver ones I got earlier!"

"They're by the door Phoebe, come on!" he shouted, getting impatient. Louis was just one of those people that liked to do things right and have everything down to the t. It was something he swore he got from his mother, however she disagreed. Soon enough, two girls came running to the front door where Louis stood and came to a hault with their arms by their sides and putting on their biggest smiles.

"Beautiful! As always! Aren't I a lucky brother?" Louis said to them, ruffling their hair as they both tried to pat his hands of them. "Now come on then, we don't want to be late."

Daisy and Phoebe ran down the stairs of their front drive and ran straight over to Louis' car, and began to quarrel about who was sitting in the front seat by Louis. 

"If you're both going to argue, both of you will sit in the back." And they both soon shut up, agreeing that Phoebe was to go in the front on the way there and Daisy on the way back.

"Where are we going again?" Daaisy shouted from the back, whilst Phoebe was singing to James Arthur (which even though Louis hated, he dealt with because he knew the girls liked him). 

"Wacky Warehouse!" Both Phoebe and Louis shouted as Louis started to laugh at his mental image of the situation.

He pulled up into the drive of the Wacky Warehouse and before he had even had time to take his seatbelt off, the twins were off and out waiting by the front door jumping up and down with excitement waiting for their older brother to come out of the car. Louis walked over to the desk and payed the old lady for two under nine's to have a one hour play. The old lady was looking at Louis extremely weirdly, as if questioning herself whether Louis was the girls father or whether Louis was going to go into the ball pit and play too. Louis ignored both looks and carried on normally, walking up the red carpeted stairs as Daisy and Phoebe ran up infront of him. 

They got to the ball pit and Louis found a quiet table in the corner where he pulled up two chairs which the twins sat on and took their shoes off the fastest Louis had ever seen.

"If you need me, I'll be here. I'll get you both a drink in half an hour. Have fun and," the girls had already ran off at this point, eager to get into the ball park, "play safe!" Louis finished.

He pulled out his phone and swiped up e-books, and began to read the history of the English Monarch's. The literally only thing Louis was interested in. He scrolled down to the Elizabeth the First section, the part he had got up too, and began to read about her relationships with her sisters. Louis wasn't sure why he found history of the previous King's and Queen's so facinating . Maybe it was because they all portrayed themselves in different ways and Louis loved seeing how they all had different views and opinions on things yet they all managed to run and keep Great Britain going. Apparently Louis was so intrigued in the book he completely forgot the time. He suddenly felt two hands being pushed on his right arm and he looked up and saw his twin sisters sweating, smiling and extremely out of breath. 

"Is this break time then?" Louis asked them and they both nodded in responce, too out of breath to even talk and slumped into their chairs. "I'm getting you both water, you can have a sluch puppie on the way out, if you like." Louis said to them both as he began to walk over to the counter to get the water. He turned around as he saw both their faces light up again. 

He queed for about five minutes before finally paying for two cups of water. ("£2?!" He had complained, "I could get 6 bottles for £2 in the corner shop!") The lady who had filled them had obviously been new and filled the blue plastic cups right to the brim so walking back to the table was like walking on a tightrope. He was nearly half way, and just infront of the under fives section when, typically a small blue ball found its way under his foot and he went straight into the bloke infront of him, drowing him with a cup of water. 

"Holy shit mate," Louis said placing the nearly empty and other full cup of water on the floor as he helped the man he had just practically drowned stand up. "I'm so fucking sorry! It was that stupid girl, she filled it up too full and-"

He stopped, Louis couldn't find his words anymore. The boy which he may have just chucked a cup of water on happened to be the most beautiful boy Louis had ever seen. Ever. The boy started whipping his hands down his torso (which was very well shaped, Louis thought to himself) and began shaking his hands trying to get all the water off. He started to laugh and slowly looked up to Louis from under his eyes. And already Louis was a goner. The boy had the brightest green eyes, the type of green that Louis saw in his dream earlier, which were deep and looked like they were happy and had seen good things. His hair was dark, brown like the chocolate which was on Daisy and Phoebe's cake earlier. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his fringe back so it left a quiff which Louis thought his legs may just give way at the sight of.

"s'alright." The boy said, laughing again. Louis was hooked on the boys voice from the only word he had ever hear him speak, and he already wanted to hear more. "Can't say it's never happened to me before. 'ts what you get for working with five year olds, except most times it's sick, so you've kinda done me a favour chucking water over me." The boy laughed at his joke and Louis couldn't help but laugh either.  The joke was awful, one of the worst Louis had ever heard, but something inside him told him to laugh along with him as the boy reassessed the wet-top situation. 

"But that's soaked your top, do you have a spear one? Honestly, I'm so sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. That bloody ball slipped under my foot and, away I went." Louis picked up the blue ball and chucked it back into the ball pit, almost as if he wanted to throw away the shame of pouring water over the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. 

"Are you okay though?" The boy asked, his smile dropping. Louis could feel his piercing green eyes staring into Louis boring blue ones. 

"What? me?" 

"Yeah, you tripped on the ball. Have you hurt your knee or your hand? We have a first aid kit in the back, I can put some cream on it or something. It may stop the pain bu-"

"What, no, no! I'm fine, absolutely fine. It's you who's the victim here. I've completely drenched your top! I think I've got a spear one in the boot of my car if you want it?"

But before Louis could let the boy answer, the twins came running over. And for the first time ever, Louid really wanted them to disappear. 

"Lou, can we have the slush puppie and leave? We want to go home and watch that new film Lottie bought us." Phoebe said, tugging on Louis' arm.

"One second girls I'm just talking too-" Louis paused and turned his head to the boy, indirectily asking his name.

"Harry." The boy said with a smile.

"Harry," Louis repeated, taking a deep breath and smiling back at him before turning to face the girls again. "You two go and put yout shoes on over by the benches and I'll be over before you know it. Think about what flavour slush puppie you want as well!" Louis finsihed before the girls ran off to the bench talking to one another about 'I want blue, or red, or both!'.

"Are they your sisters?" Harry asked, smiling as they walked off.

"Yes, they are. Most of the times lovely and sweet but sometimes can turn into the devil himself."

Harry laughed at that, and this time Louis acknowledged the dimple on his right cheek, which made Louis smile in return.

"I can get them the slush puppie, If you want. Staff discount." 

"I couldn't let you do that, that wouldn't be even." Louis said back to Harry.

"Even?"

"Yes, even. I've spilt water on you and now your saying you'll pay for my sister's drinks. I even know your name. But I've done nothing." Louis blushed at what he just said and looked down at his feet, seeing the antlers of the reindeer poking through his vans. Harry began to smile, it grew halfway up his face, and showed the dimple again that Louis was becoming very fond of.

"So," Harry began and Louis darted his head straight back up, "If I ask you your name and borrow that shirt you were on about earlier, then you'll let me buy your sisters their slush puppies?"

Louis began to laugh at the stupidness of the converstation then gave his shoulders a shrug as if to say 'guess so!'. They both walked over to the counter where Louis was met by Daisy and Phoebe ready to get their slush puppies and leave. 

"Ready girls?" He asked them as they both nodded their heads. "Okay. This is Harry. He's getting you these slush puppies as a birthday treat so make sure you say thankyou after you tell him what flavour you want." Both girls nodded is responce as they followed Harry a bit further down. Louis watched the way the tall boy walked. He had long legs which were covered with tight black skinny jeans and met by a scruffy pair of brown boots at the end. He also had a checkered top which was these different shades of red. However the top was wet and clung to his body like, well, wet clothes. Louis couldn't stop starring at Harry and could feel his cheeks glowing red as he did so. However he also thought, as he watched the two girls come back with Harry that there was no way in hell that this boy would ever be his. 

"Thankyou Harry!" He heared his two sisters say as they made their way back to him. Harry ran his hand threw his hair again as he told the twins that it was his pleasure, and they could come back for slush puppies anytime they wanted. This not only made the girls smile even more, but Louis also. Anybody who made his sisters laugh with happiness was a good egg in Louis eyes. It just so happened, that this boy made Louis laugh also. Which meant that, really, this Harry had put all his eggs in one basket. And that basket was Louis.

"Do you want me to bring the shirt up to you now? Or can you come down and get it?" Louis asked Harry, hoping for the second answer. 

"Well, I've still got an hour and a half left of my shift, unfortunately. So is it okay If I come down to fetch it then come back up?" Although not the whole answer Louis was after, it was good enough for him. He gave Harry a nod as he ushered his sisters out of the door, going back down the red stairs to his car as he felt Harry following. They had just made it to the front door when he heard Harry say, "Mo, I'm just getting something from," he paused, "my friends car. I'll be back in two." She gave him a nod as if to say hurry up and Harry quickly walked out the door. 'She must be moody with everyone' Louis thought to himself.

They arrived at Louis car as he pressed the button on his keys to unlock it. The mini sprang into life and the girls climed into the car, Daisy making sure she was in the front. 

"Nice car," Harry said as they both walked round the back to the boot. 

"Thanks, was a twenty first birthday present." Louis answered, opening the boot of his car- suddenly humiliated by the state of it. It was full of beach clothes from when he last went surfing... which was last year. 

"Okay, the rest of the car is clean. I promise." Louis said whilst throwing different items in the boot to different places, trying to make the whole place look cleaner. He could hear Harry laughing at his actions. Louis soon found the t-shirt which he leant Harry. It was a black and white baseball shirt, one that Louis had been looking for for ages infact. He didn't mind giving it the boy who stood next to him however.

"It's a bit small, may not be your style, but it's clean and it's one of my favourites. So look after it." Louis said with a laugh.

"I like it, thanks," Harry said to Louis as he slammed his boot shut and began to walk round to drivers seat. Harry started walking back to the front door, holding Louis top in his hands. He was just about inside before Louis shouted.

"Louis!" Louis shouted.

Harry turned around slowly, a smile growing on his face. Louis started to blush and nearly forgot what he was doing.

"My name. Louis." 

Harry nodded as he looked down at the shirt in his hands. 

"Thankyou, Louis."

And Louis swore he had never heard his name said so perfectly. 

 

A week had passed and saturday had come round again. Louis had spent the majority of his week either trying to sell records at the local record shop he worked at, or seeing how many cups of tea he could drink in a day. So far, the record was twelve. However there was one other thing that had been occupying Louis mind aswell. No matter how many times he tried to put the idea of the curly haired boy with green eyes out of his head, he just wouldn't shift. Louis would think of him whenever he put the water in the kettle on his fifth or sixth cup of tea, he would think of him whenever he saw Daisy or Phoebe, he even thought of him when we went for a stroll down the park five minutes away from his house- because the green of the trees reminded him of the green in Harry's eyes. 

It had gone 3 o'clock and Louis had not moved from the sofa once. He was sharing it with packets of crips and apple cores from his lunch and on the floor below him was 3 mugs which once held tea. He had his body sprawled across the sofa as he watched Lady and the Tramp ('a classic' Louis kept on reminding himself, 'so it had to be watched'). He watched the film in detail and couldn't help but think how much Tramp reminded him of Harry. His long legs and arms, his always happy face and his kind gesture. It seemed to Louis that no matter what he thought of, it would always have some relation to Harry. So it was then he realised that he  _must_ go and see him again.

He sprang off the sofa, letting the apple core fall convieniently into one of the mugs below and almost ran into the hall to find his vans and his denim jacket. Louis was wondering why the fuck he hadn't done this earlier. The boy even has his top, if that's not an excuse to go and see him again then _what is._  He found his vans and slipped them on his feet as he jumped on one foot trying to put his jacket on as well. He grabbed his car keys out of the pot on the chest of draws, gave a communal shout to his family that he was 'going out' and ran out the door faster than Old Dusty running after the Tramp, saving him from the pound. Louis got in the car and sat in his seat as he began to realise what he was doing. He was going to the Wacky Warehouse, a ball pit for under nines, just to see Harry again. Although crazy when spoken out loud, it made sense in Louis head, and even if all he said to him was 'I was just wondering when you were going to give me my top back' then that would be worth it.

He drove the same route he had taken a week ago with his sisters and pulled into the drive way of the ball pit. He could see the lively atmostphere spilling through the doors already and a small smile began to creep up Louis face when he realised who he was about to see again. He didn't like the boy, he definitely didn't. He hadn't fancied anybody since sixth form, and this was no different. Excpet the boy who worked in the ball pit made Louis exceptionally happy- and Louis loved being happy. He locked his mini and started the walk to the entrance and before he knew it he was greeted with the same face as he was last week. Mo, he thinks her name was. 

"I just need to pick something up from my friend, erm, Harry. I won't stay long, is that okay?" Louis watched as Mo slowly looked up at him.

"Five pounds."

"Excuse me?" Louis asked, leaning closer. 

"Five pounds to watch."

"But I'm not watching I just need to talk to-"

"Louis?" 

Louis heart started beating a thousand times per second. He quickly turned his head round to see Harry standing there, with a bag over his shoulder, a brown trench coat and- oh, Louis top on.

"Harry," Louis said. It felt good to say his name out loud.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked him. It took Louis a good while to actually remember why he was here. 

"I was just, er, just coming to see, to see you. About my top. That's all. Just my top." Curse Louis for being so bad around attractive boys. Harry's mouth just began to open when another voice came from behind him.

"Look, are you going to pay or what. There's other customers waiting to come in." Mo said, giving Louis the worst look he'd ever recieved. And he'd recieved a few in the two times he'd been there.

"Lets talk outside Louis, I've finished my shift." Harry said, moving behind Louis and nudgeing him out the front door so they both stood on the stairs. They both walked down so they were on the car park and Harry turned to face him.

"God she's got a temper on her." Louis said huffing and puffing.

"Who, Mo?" Harry said, beginning to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Louis said giving Harry a stern look. "I've only been here twice and every time she's acted as If I'm a wild youth come to tear down the place!"

Harry started laughing harder, which took the stern look off Louis face.

"She does it with everyone, don't take it personal," Harry said turning around to take a look at Mo who was argueing with another customer. "Why are you here by the way?"

Shit. Louis had already had more of a conversation than he'd bargained for and he had now realised how actually completely stupid the idea of coming back to ask him about his top was. 

"My top, I was just wondering when I would get it back, but. You're wearing it. Which is okay, because it suits you. So I guess you should keep on wearing it."  _Shut up Louis. Shut your god damn mouth and stop talking._ Harry looked like a fox caught in headlights. His eyes widened and his hands rand down his- well, Louis- top.

"Shit. I, it's literally the comfiest top I've ever worn and the boss said it suits me and it goes well with the uniform. This is the second time I've worn it, I swear."

Louis started to chuckle because he really did not give a shit that the most beautiful boy he had ever seen was wearing his top. In fact, he was almost proud. 

"Well if it everybody likes it on you that much, then keep it. It does more justice on you than it ever did on me." 

"You sure?" Harry asked, his green eyes getting brighter.

"Sure as sure can be," Louis finished with a smile. "Did you say your shifts finsihed?" Louis asked him.

"Yeah, finsihed early today because I worked extra last week."

Louis didn't know what was coming over him but he had to ask, else he would probably spend the rest of next week asking himself 'what if'.

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" Louis heart was in his mouth when he asked Harry. He desperately wanted to spend more time with the brown haired boy and know more about his life.  

"I was actually going to go and get some late lunch, at the coffee shop down the road," Louis looked away from Harry at his feet, of course he was going to the coffee shop- probably to meet his long term girlfriend. "You can come with me If you like?"

Okay, Louis was not expecting that. He had to hold himself down from jumping and screaming yes yes yes! 

"Okay, shall we take my car?"

"That sounds a very good idea." Harry said, following Louis as he started to walk a bit faster to his car, with more of a spring in his step. Harry climed into the passanger seat and put his bag down inbetween his feet infront of him. Louis climbed in also, trying to keep a cool head despite the fact he had Harry sitting in the car next to him. Louis and Harry both did their seatbelts and Louis put the keys into the car, firing up the engine.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!" The cd player blasted. Louis hand had never moved so quick to smack the volume off. He let his head fall on to the steering wheel as he let out a massive groan.

"It's my little sister's tape, I swear to god. I dont listen to fucking Carly Rae Jepson." 

Louis sat up and turned to look at Harry, almost expecting him to undo his seatbelt and run out of the car. Except he saw Harry laughing and turning the volume back up and dancing along to the music. Louis started to laugh, and laugh hard. He couldn't stop. He watched as Harry started singing and doing these weird arm movements as he thought to himself 'If you can't beat them, join them'. And soon, Harry and Louis were dancing in the car park of the Wacky Warehouse to Call Me Maybe. 

After there dancing had finished and another song came on, Louis pulled out the drive way and began to take the five minute drive to the coffee shop. All the time thinking 'I've got Harry in the car with me, If somebody looks in now and see's me they're going to be so fucking jealous' and that made him smirk.

"This one?" Louis confirmed as they pulled up outside the small coffee shop. Harry gave a confirming nod. The shop didn't look busy, infact it looked quite empty. But Louis didn't mind, because either way he was still having coffee, with Harry. Louis locked his mini as he followed the taller boy into the shop, as he found his way to a table in the corner which had to brown leather chairs and a small circle table. Harry sat down on one chair, Louis on the other. 

"I'll get the drinks," Harry said, taking off his coat so he was just in Louis top, skinny black jeans and brown boots. 

"No! You bought the twins a drink, It's my turn." Louis protested, starting to stand back up.

"No, honestly, I'll get them. Also you've given me your top, so I'm buying you a drink to say thankyou."

"Jesus, are you sure?"

"Sure as sure can be." Harry laughed as he repeated the words Louis had said to him not half an hour ago. It was only when Harry was coming back from ordering the drinks that Louis realsied he hadn't told him what he wanted. Harry sat down on the brown leather chair, which matched his hair and slow sat up.

"How did you know what I wanted?" Louis asked Harry leaning forwards slightly.

"Guessed. I think I know what hot drink kinda person you are." Harry said laughing.

"Oh yeah? So what am I having?"

"Wait and see." Harry replied. 

They carried on with small chit chat about how Harry had nearly been sick on earlier this morning but the childs mum came in and took him out the ball pit before anything serious would happen. Louis was just about to express his hatred for vomit when the waitress walked over. She was about thirty and looked very sweet.

"Ive got an iced cappucino and a strong tea, is that everything?" She said, placing the tray down on the table. 

"Yes, thankyou" Harry said as she walked off again. Louis started to laugh. He  _hated_ cappucinos. 

"What's funny?" Harry asked, smiling at him.

"You couldn't be more wrong, I can't stand cappucinos."

Harry started to laugh at him, again. It seemed that they both did alot of laughing around each other. 

"Who said the cappucinos for you? I got the tea for you." 

Now Louis felt stupid.

"Oh. I knew that," He said as harry chuckled again. "But here's the question, how many sugars?"

"Two." Harry said confidently, taking a sip of his drink.

"How the hell did you get that?" Louis asked, taking a sip off the tea. "Jesus christ, this is better than my mother's. And my mother does bloody good cups of tea."

"Just look like you have a sweet tooth," Harry answered him. Louis was too absorbed in his tea to realise that Harry had put down his drink and was starring at him.

"How old are you?" Harry asked him, as he too put down his drink.

"Twenty two, birthdays on 24th December." Louis said with a smile.

"Christmas Eve?"

Louis nodded.

"Do you like that?"

"I'm used to it, I guess. But everybody's so happy on christmas eve it makes me happy so, I guess yes. I do like it. How old are you?"

"Twenty. Last month, 1st of February." 

And so they continued talking about their birthdays, where they had grown up and then onto what their favourite film was. Louis wondered if the people in the coffee shop thought they were together. Something inside of him hoped they did. Louis soon finished his tea, and Harry and wolfed down his cappucino. Louis took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, and even though it felt like he had only been with Harry for ten minutes he'd been with him a good two hours. 

"I need to get home, I'm cooking dinner tonight." Louis said as they both began to stand.

"Oh? What are you cooking?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Probably pizza, because you can't go wrong with pizza."

Harry laughed and gave him a fair enough look. They walked out of the coffee shop (after Louis had thanked Harry multiple times because he bought him the best tea he had ever had) and walked back to Louis mini.

"I'll give you a lift home, If you want," Louis offered, hoping he'd say yes.

"Really? Erm, yes, yes please." Harry answered and Louis began to turn away from the coffee shop and back down the road. It turned out that Harry didn't live too far away from Louis, infact it was about 10 minutes in the car. It also turned out that Harry was shit with directions and Louis took 6 (he counted) wrong turnings thanks to Harry's instructions. However soon enough they pulled up to what looked like a small apartment complex which looked posh and well owned. This put Louis to shame a bit, as a boy younger than him was now living on his own whilst he still lived with his mum. 

"This is yours?" Louis asked Harry, staring at the posh white appartments. 

"The whole thing belongs to my dad, I have my own appartment but thats only because I work for him." Harry said unpluging his seat belt and gathering all his things.

"Jesus christ mate, you're lucky." Louis said, not realising that arry was just sat there smiling at him.

"Thanks for today," Harry said as Louis sat back in his seat to face him again. "I had fun."

"Me too. And thanks for making my top look good, I'm very proud of it." 

Harry laughed and started nodding his head, "I'll see you soon?"

Louis nodded frantically as he sported a big cheesy grin. They both wished each other goodbye as Harry shut the door and walked off and Louis, reluctantly, started to drive away wishing he could stay and watch the way Harry walked all day. Louis was about to turn the radio on again when he saw a white piece of paper stuck to the radio and he pulled over to read it.

' _Lou- 07712495028. text me soon. Harry. x'_ A smile grew on Harry's face as he realised he literally was going to  _see him soon._

 

 ' _Lou, I know its short notice but could you pick me up from work? .x'_ A text popped through on Louis iphone as he sat in his bedroom surfing the interent for new jobs around his area. (Yes knew jobs, and definitely  _not_ fashion websites). He reached over to grab his phone and his heart sped up a bit when he saw 'Harold''s name come up on the screen. Although they'd known each other for nearly two months, Louis still got the butterflies like he did the first time he saw Harry. And Louis knew that was never going to change. However, although extremely close and "practically best friends" (according to Harry) nothing had ever happened between them. Louis was too scared to try anything with Harry. In fact, the most that had happened was Louis brushed Harry's hand when they both went grocery shopping in Sainsbury's for Louis mum. For christs sake, they hadn't even spoke about there sexuality. But one thing was for sure, Louis had definitely fallen for this brown haired, green eyed twenty year old.

' _Again? christs sake Haz, not a taxi service ! ;) x'_ Even though Louis sounded reluctant in his text, god, of course he would pick Harry up from work. He would do anything to see that boy, and he knew it. 

' _Taking that as a yes. Thanks Lou, be here at four .x'_  Of course Louis would be there at four, he would probably be there at ten to four, just incase Harry came out early. He turned off his latop and shut down all the job (fashion) websites and wondered into the front room where his mum was sitting drinking a cup of tea. (Tea was drank alot in the Tomlinson household- especially Yorkshire tea). Louis sat down in the arm chair and pulled on a pair of trainers. 

"Where you off too?" Jay asked him as he pulled on his right trainer.

"Picking Harry up from work again," Louis said pulling on the other trainer. Louis mum had first met Harry about a month after they met. Louis was dropping Harry off (again) and stopped by his house to pick up his credit card because he needed more petrol. Harry, being Harry, followed Louis and they both walked up the stairs where Jay answered the door and bam, instant friendship.

"Bring him over! I'm doing spaghetti bolognese for tea!" 

Louis started to laugh, he sometimes wondered if his mum was more keen to have Harry at home than Louis. "If you say so. I'm going now, be back around ten past."

"Drive safe!" His mum shouted as Louis left the house. He had been driving since he was 19 (too lazy to learn when he was 17 or 18) and nearly every time Louis left the house his mum shouted after him to drive safe and of course Louis did, but he didn't need to be reminded every time. 

He pulled into the car park of the Wacky Warehouse, his usual spot under the sycamore tree, and waited for Harry to come out of the building and ponder to his car. He was listening to Radio 1 when he looked in his mirror and saw a tall boy striding over in tight black jeans, brown boots and a black and white stripey t-shirt. Louis checked the time, 3:58. It was a good job he came ten minutes early. He turned the radio off, seeing no need for it when he had Harry's company. A smile crept up his face as he saw the boy come round and lazily open the door then slump in the passenger seat. 

"Good day at the office?" Louis said turning to face Harry.

"Honestly Lou, the quciker I can give up the bloody saturday job the better. There's only so much you can take of kids and balls." Louis laughed. Harry sighed. But they both put their seatbelts on and Louis reversed out of the car park and back home. 

"Mum insists you come round tonight, she's cooking s-"

"Spaghettit bolognese?" Harry interupted, his smile growing bigger.

"Yeah, how d'ya guess?"

"May have slipped it in when I was last round yours that spaghetti bolognese is my all time favourite food," 

Louis started to shake his head. _Of course he did_. 

The drive was fast and silent, but not awkward. Harry was lying back in his seat, his eyes kept fluttering closed and all Louis wanted to do was run his hand over the younger boys hair and tell him to go to sleep because he'll protect him, always. But he couldn't, he had to drive. Louis soon pulled into the drive way of their house and stopped the car, Harry bolted up and looked like he could fall back asleep just as easily. 

"God I  _need_ this spaghetti, your mum better not let me down Lou," Harry said as he gathered all his things and got up out the car, closing the door with his bum which Louis thought looked  _very_   attractive.

"Has she ever before? And mate, my mums spaghetti is on a whole new level. You have no idea what you're in for." Louis finished by the time they were at the green front door, darker than the green of Harry's eyes though, Louis thought as he turned his keys to let them in. As soon as they door opened all you could smell was spaghetti and god it smelt good. Harry dumped all his things by the chest of draws and before Louis had even had time to shut the door, he had walked off into the kitchen. Louis laughed to himselfas shut the door quickly and almost ran after him. 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked him laughing but Harry couldn't hear him. He just kept walking, oh- towards the kitchen. Louis stopped by the door and waited to watch the scene unfold.

"Oh my  _god_ Jay! What do you put on your spaghetti?" Harry asked Jay as she started to laugh and turned the wooden spoon in the pan, cooking the meat. "Tell me your secrets because I have never smelt anything as good as this before."

Jay gave him a massive hug as he finished and said 'Hello love' as Harry returned the massive squeeze. The whole scenario was making Louis smile like a cheshire cat, he had never been so happy. 

"Lou, why can't you be like this eh? And tell me everyday how great my cooking is?" Jay said to Louis as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah Lou, you should be setting an example," Harry said winking at him. Louis felt his cheeks grow red and he started to feel very hot. He was thankful when his mum broke up the situation.

"Okay, okay!" She shouted, "Get out of my kitchen, I need to finish the cooking!" And she shoo'ed them both out. As they walked out Louis said to Harry, "God you get on with my mum better than I do and you've only known her for two months."

Harry started to laugh and placed a hand on Louis upper arm, "Lou, I'm sure she loves you the most... maybe" And Harry walked away into the living room to go and see Daisy and Phoebe. Except Louis just stood there, unable to take in what Harry just said because,  _christ,_ Harry's hand was bigger than Louis' whole fucking bicep. 

An hour later and Harry and Louis were full to the rim. Harry was lying on Louis bed and Louis was propped up at the end of it, resting his back against the wall. All through dinner Harry couldn't stop saying how much he loved the spaghetti, which Louis noticed made him mum very happy. Harry sat inbetween Daisy and Phoebe at the table because every since the whole slush puppie incident, they had both taken a strong liking to Harry, which in all honesty Louis couldn't blame them for because he had too. 

"If the world was going to end, and I could have one meal, It would definitely be your mum's spaghetti," Harry said to Louis as he stared up from lying on his to Louis ceiling, His feet drapped over Louis lap.

"You like it that much?" Louis said laughing. Harry looked to Louis then sat up and moved to sit next to Louis so his back to was resting against the wall. 

"Are you kidding?" Harry said to him, there faces not 30cm away from eachother. "It would be an honour to."

"You should try some of mum's other stuff then. Like her eton mess.  _God,_ that's good." Louis said mentally tasting the time his mum had done him an eton mess the night he came home from working. That was a very good night for Louis.

"You'll have to try my mums cooking first, then we'll decide which one's best." Harry said smiling at Louis. Louis had only been round Harry's house three times and all of them had occured very randomly. The most time he had actually spent in Harry's house was fifteen minutes. Maximum. 

"I very much like that idea," Louis said to Harry, but his voice drifted out as Harry stood up and walked over to some shelves which were oppostie Louis bed. Louis watched as Harry easily reached his arm out and grabbed a book, Louis had to stand on his tip toes if he wanted to reach the top shelf. Harry came back over and sat exactly where he had been before, right by Louis. Louis looked to see what Harry had fetched when his heart started beating double time, in a bad way.

"Out of everything in my room you fucking pick up that?" Louis said, trying to take his year book from Year 11 out of the younger boys hands.

"Yes Lou, let me just look, please." Harry said, doing puppy dog eyes, and Louis was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine. But dont laugh." Louis finished, folding his arms to seem pissed off at Harry which of course wasn't true because, he could never be pissed at Harry. He watched him as his long fingers slowly tunred the pages looking through the faces of all the people Louis had once been to school with.

"Didn't have these in Holmes Chapel," Harry said to Louis, as he remembered the time Harry told him he moved from Holmes Chapel to Doncaster for his dad's business. Louis didn't say it at the time but he was damn happy he did move. Louis was about to ask him why when he saw Harry's face drop. And Louis knew he had found him.

"For fucks sake Harry I told you not to laugh!" Louis said trying to take the book away from him but Harry only held it out futher. 

"I'm not laughing Lou! Is this really you though? You look completely different!" Harry said rising to his knees so Louis had no chance in hell of getting the book from him now.

"Christ yes it's me now can you give-" Louis tried again to snatch he book out of Harry's hands but only failed and fell back on the bed, "- it me back!"

Harry stood from the bed and started walking around he room, open book in both hands. 

"Louis Tomlinson. Known to the rest of the year as class clown-" Harry started to read the bit underneath his name. This could only go down from here, Louis thought to himself. He stood up too from the bed and started walking towards Harry, desperate to get the book away from him. "-Louis has also landed the part of Danny in our upcoming performance of Grease where he'll sing," Harry paused and looked away from the book to Louis who was slowly walking Harry into the corner of the room, "You sing?"

"Yes," Louis confessed, and taking he opportunity to grab the book our of Harry's hand and throwing it so it landed on the other side of his room in a pile of clothes. Harry was in  a corner of his room and Louis wasn't letting him walk away to go and the book back and take the piss even further.

"I didn't know that," Harry said to Louis in a whisper.

Louis shrugged, "There's alot of things you dont know about me." Louis could feel his heart beating quicker. What the fuck was he doing. Was he really just about to admit to Harry that was was gay and faniced the pants of him? Of course he was, and once Louis started something there was no stopping him.

"Like what?" Harry whispered. Louis watched the boys soft lips speak the words and he had been longing to hear for ages. Louis didn't know what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself. He was slowly drawing his face closer to Harry's, he could smell his scent drifting up his nose and he could feel Harry's long breaths on his face. He watched as Harry started to close his eyes as Louis did his in return, and he kissed the lips of the boy infront of him and Louis could of sworn he was in heaven. They were soft, sweet, yet heavy and strong and they kissed with passion. Louis had never felt so warm inside, it was like somebody had ignited a fire in his stomach and it was spreading to his finger tips, his toes, his lips. 

The fire was soon put out quickly though as Harry pulled away. Louis looked at him as he watched Harry's face grow with worry.

"What love?" Louis asked him as he took a step back. 

"I,I" Was all Harry said before he ran past Louis down and started running down the stairs. Louis didn't think to run after him, he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. His whole life was going in fast forward and slow motion. He fell to the floor of his bedroom, trying to make sense of what had happened. He had kissed Harry. Harry had kissed back. Harry had run off. And now Louis was alone on his bedroom floor with the boy who he had fallen in love with running in the opposite direction.

 

For the past week, Louis had labelled himself a 'lost cause'. He didn't leave the house, (He told work that he had flu and it was effort to go to the toilet. They believed him, thankfully) he hardly ever left his bedroom. On tuesday evening his mum came in asked him if he was okay.

"Just exhausted," He had said before turning his back towards the door, pulling the duvet over his face and tried to block out the rest of the world thet kept on knocking on him. On Thursday his mum came in again, telling him that if he really felt this bad then he should go and see a doctor, which of course made Louis just grumble and turn away. He didn't need to see a doctor. What he  _needed_ was Harry.

Thinking of Harry made Louis go all giddy inside. He had accepted the fact now, that he loved Harry. He loved him from the moment he saw the boy in the ball pit, but he just didn't admit it to himself then. He loved him when they first went out to the coffee shop, he loved him when he first came round his house and played with his sisters. He even loved Harry when he ran out of his bedroom and left Louis alone. He couldn't not love Harry. Some nights, Louis had told himself to get a grip, he kissed a straight guy for gods sake. Of course he would run off. But Louis couldn't help but argue with himself saying that something was wrong and that there was a mistake, but Louis couldn't see any answers. 

It was Saturday morning when he woke up and realised, (Louis realised alot of things on Saturdays) that it was pointless spending his time in bed when the boy he loved was just ten minutes away holding un-answered questions. He sat up, at 8am and realised that he'd already kissed the boy and he had ran off, and nothing could be worse than that. He got out of his bed, getting dressed quickly before he could change his mind about the whole idea. He pulled on his jeans, grabbed the first top he saw, brushed his teeth and ran down stairs. It didn't matter that the rest of the house was asleep and Louis might wake them up because at this moment Louis would tell anybody and there were some people worth chasing after, and he was chasing his person. 

Louis grabbed his keys from the ususal position and ran as fast as he could to the car. It was a glum Saturday morning, with the sun dim and the clouds thick. Louis tried his best to push the idea that it was a bad omen out of his mind. He knew exactly where he was going and it was like his whole body was on cruise control. He drove past the trees that reminded him of Harry's eyes, the brown of the bark reminding him of his hair and carried on driving until he was at the tall white buildings. Louis knew it was only eight, but he didn't care. He also had a feeling that Harry was an early riser, but any way, the early bird catches the worm, right? He oulled up on the grass verge and jumped out his car, locking it and not turning back. He walked to the front door when he saw somebody leaving and started to run. That would save the awkward 'please let me in' conversation he was scared of having with Harry. 

The person saw him running and held the door open for Louis. He let out an exhasuted thankyou and made his way up to the third floor, it was only when he got there and saw number 12a that he started to completely regret what he was doing, but his feet, which were walking straight up to Harry's door told him otherwise. He stood outside the white door which the silver numbers on for about a minutes. He didn't know what to do, the boy he loved was behind those doors and at first sight of Louis would slam the door in his face and call the police to get him removed. All the cons of being there started to over spill from Louis mind, and he was just about to turn away when the door opened and the boy who Louis had lost sleep over stood there.

He looked different. Beautiful, yes. But different. Louis noticed his green eyes looking lifeless and dull. His lips drained of the pink that used to be. The circles underneath his eyes, framing his face. Harry too looked like he had been loosing sleep. Louis stared at Harry, as Harry stared back at him. Blue meeting green, the sky meeting the fields. Louis had forgotten how to speak.

"Lou," Harry whispered, still looking as shocked as Louis. "What are you doing here?"

No. This was not meant to happen. Harry was not meant to open the door and Louis was meant to be driving back home thinking it didn't matter and that Harry would be so much better off without him. Louis was about to run off when he looked down at Harry and saw something familiar. Harry was wearing his t-shirt. Louis couldn't stop staring at him, it was like the first time they met and Louis felt like he had hit the jackpot. 

"Let me explain," Louis said, going with his heart not his head, "please." Louis stepped away from the door, and Louis took it as a sign to go in. Even if it wasn't Louis was taking it. 

"Where you going somewhere?" Louis asked him as he walked into the kitchen, hoping Harry would follow. 

"Nowhere important," Harry replied, droping his keys back on the surface. The both stood in silence. Where the fuck did Louis start? He couldn't just tell the boy he loved him, or could he? What was he meant to say? 'I love you Harry' or 'Harry I think I love you' or 'I really really like you'. Before he had chosen on which one it was going to be, Harry started to speak.

"I'm sorry." He said looking straight at Louis in the eyes. Louis couldn't have heard right, Harry didn't just say  _sorry._  

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lou." Harry said, again. Right, Louis couldn't of miss heard twice, Harry definitely did just say sorry. 

"What? Why the fuck are you sorry? You've got nothing to be sorry fo-"

"I shouldn't of ran off like that, it was heartless." Harry said looking down, ashamed. No, Louis disagreed mentally, it wasn't heartless of him. Just very mean and left Louis completely and utterly lost for a week.

"Why did you run off?"

Harry sighed. Louis watched his mouth open and close at least three times. Harry was obviously looking for the right thing to say but struggling to find it. Finally, after about one minute of opening and closing his mouth he finally spoke.

"Can we sit down? On the sofa?" Not the thing Louis expected to hear, but he agreed and followed Harry into the living room where Harry sat down. Louis wasn't sure whether he should sit by him or on the arm chair, but Harry answered his question by patting the bit of sofa next to him. Louis sat down, nervously. He hadn't seen Harry for a week and he had only been with him for ten minutes and he was already this close to him. 

"Are you gay?" 

Louis nearly chocked on his own breathe, he didn't expect Harry to say that. Louis stared at Harry as Harry was staring back at him. Well, there was no going back now.

"Yes," Louis said looking down to his knees. "Have been since sixth form, openly gay that is."

"Thought so." Harry said. 

"Look Harry, this is cool talking about my sexuality and all but I really want to know why you ran off last week, so please, _tell me_." 

Harry looked at Louis like Louis had looked at Harry the first time he saw him, with awe in his eyes. Whatever was about to happen Louis knew it would be big.

"I've always thought I was," Harry began, "since as long as I can remember actually. It's always been like this. Except when you walked in that Saturday in your tight jeans and top and vans and your hair was sweeping off your face, your fucking beautiful face, well it just confirmed everything for me. I was fucking extatic that you spilt water over me because it meant I got to look at your eyes more up close," Harry ran his hand over Louis face, letting his fingers run over Louis cheekbones. "Christ Lou, you've got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. 

Anyway, everytime we met up, I thought how beautiful you were and how much I would kill to be with you. But I had to push all those thoughts out of my head because I knew, well I was convinced, that you were straight and had girls running after you left right and centre."

Louis let out a sarcastic laugh. Oh if only Harry knew he couldn't even get girls, let alone boys. Never the less, Harry carried on. 

"And last week, when you asked me to come round yours.  _Of course_ I was going to say yes. Who wouldn't. But god only in my dreams had I ever thought about you kissing me, and then you did. You actually did. It freaked me out, I thought it was a joke to try and get me to confess I was gay. And it didn't help that you, the most beautiful boy I've ever seen was the one kissing me," He ran his long fingers through his dark hair, "so I ran."

Louis couldn't take in what he was hearing. Harry did like him, Harry had liked him all along, they had both liked each other they were just too fucking afraid to just say. so. Louis didn't know what to do, of course, all he  _actually_ wanted to do was kiss him but he thought that maybe pushing his luck.

"Say something, Lou. Please." Harry begged him. 

_Fuck it._ Louis thought, and kissed the boy who had been in his dreams every night this week. 

Louis kissed Harry's soft lips, oh so soft lips. And this time Louis felt Harry kiss back. Harry's arm snacked up and round so it was resting underneath Louis ear. Louis legs were already starting to feel like jelly and his trousers were already starting to get tight. Louis moved both his hands up to Harrys hair and feeded them in. Christ, Louis had been dying to feel Harry's hair on his hands. Harry licked Louis lips, asking Louis if they could take it further. Of course, Louis said yes and happily opened his mouth letting Harrys long tongue in. Harry's lips felt so good on Louis that he started pulling on Harry's hair which let a small moan from Harry escape in Louis mouth. And fuck, Louis was already wet in his underwear and he was only kissing Harry.

"Been wanting, to feel, these lips, for ages." Harry said, peeling his lips of Louis and moving them to his neck. Louis felt giddy and let his head fall back as Harry began kissing and sucking on his colar bone.

"Mine, all mine." He added as he blew cold air onto the spot of skin he had just been sucking about Louis right colar. Louis couldn't handle it, he wanted to feel Harry more. So he started frantically kissing his neck sucking just underneath Harry's ear, letting his hair tickle him. 

"So fucking beautiful," Louis whispered into Harry's ear as he felt a shiver run all through him, "want more." 

"Have more." Harry said and stood up straight, pulling Louis with him. Louis saw the buldge in Harry's tight jeans which, fuck, made Louis almost gag for it. Harry held a tight grip on Louis hand as he pulled him into his bedroom where Louis It was his turn to take charge. Louis grabbed Harry by the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. As he chucked it on the floor, he pulled his hair and told him, "Go lie down on the bed and be a good boy, I'm going to show you what you've been missing." 

Louis watched as Harry walked over to the bed, laying his long legs on the white duvet. Louis waited until he was lying down and climbed on top of Harry, spreading his legs so their cocks could rub. Louis lay over topless Harry and started kissing his chest whilst slowly thrusting into Harry's jeans. 

"So beautiful," Louis said to him whilst making his way up Harry's neck until he was back behind his ear.

"Fuck Lou, need you."

"Patience Haz." And Louis went back to kissing him. Louis felt Harry thrust into him and that nearly made Louis go over the edge. _Nearly._   He started making his way back down Harry's stomach. Making sure to kiss the two swallows and the butterfly which inked his skin. He kept on kissing until he was finally at Harry's jeans and christ he couldn't get them undone quicker. Harry helped Louis by taking them off from around his arse as Louis took his top off, throwing it onto the floor. He started to kiss around Harry's boxers, but he could feel Harry's cock growing larger by the second and bloody hell he needed it as much as Harry.

"Please Lou." Harry begged, and Louis didn't have to be told again. He took off Harry's boxers and threw them, like his top and Harry's jeans onto the floor. Louis went even tighter and wetter at the sight of Harry's length. He slowly rubbed his hands up and down it, teasing it slightly before slowly bringing his mouth over the head. It was already smothered with pre-come (which Louis wasn't to complain about) and he started to kitten lick Harry's slit. He heard a moan from Harry which turned him on even more and started to take Harry by the mouth. He bobbed his head up and down on Harry's cock as Harry's moans started to get more frequent.

"So good Lou, so good." Harry said as Louis started to take him deeper. Louis then took him all the way to the back of this throat and Harry nearly went crazy.

"Fuck, Fuck Lou. Fuck, I can't. So fucking good!" Harry started to thrust into Louis mouth but Louis slowly pulled away, letting his spit travel down Harry's cock. Louis looked up at Harry who had his eyes half shut and his hair all in a mess. Louis travelled back up the boys body to give him a kiss and said to him, "Kiss me. I want you to taste yourself." And so they kissed again, tongues down each others throats and Harry's arms all over Louis back.

"Lou, lube in draw. Make love to me, fuck, please." And Louis was off. He took his trousers off and then his boxers leaving them on the floor and looked through Harry's draw until he found the lube. He climbed back over Harry and stopped inbetween his legs, spreading them wide. 

"Ever done this before love?" Louis asked Harry.

"Nope, you're my first."

"Okay. Shit, okay, so you're gonna be tight." Louis bent down to kiss Harry's hole to confirm what he thought. He was tight.  _Very_   tight. 

"Baby, it might sting at first okay, but It'll feel good soon okay?" Louis said, opening the lube and pouring it all over his fingers to make sure it wouldn't hurt Harry.

"Okay, trust you." Harry said, and Louis slowly put a finger in. Harry let out a moan and so did Louis. Harry was tight, but Louis loved it. He slowly bought his finger in and out of Harry's hole until he felt ready for the second finger. He put it in and slowly did the same movements.

"How you doing baby?" Louis asked Harry, he got "hurting less, starting to feel good," as a reply. Louis thought it was time he could scissor Harry. He felt his cock leak as he spread his fingers wide and pleasured Harry. Fuck, he was ready for Harry. So fucking ready. 

"Fuck me Lou, right now." Harry said and Louis was away. He rubbed his cock using the left over lube from his fingers and slowly bought his cock to Harry's hole. He teased Harry as he slowly moved his cock around the rim before slowly pushing it in. Harry let out a moan and started swearing at how thick and long Louis was. 

"Gonna make you feel good baby," Louis said to him as he slowly moved in and out. 

"Please." Harry replied with as Louis started to pick up the pace. Soon, Louis was ramming his cock into Harry's hole and soon finding his spot. Louis kept on fucking him hard because, oh my god, he loved Harry so much.

"So perfect, my boy. My baby, I love you" Louis said as he made love to Harry, fastly.

"Lou, gonna, gonna come." Harry moaned as Louis started kissing his neck. Both of them were lost, lost in love as they came into one another. Louis had never felt do good and Harry had never felt so in love. They both collapsed on each other, Harry taking the smaller boy in his arms.

"I love you Lou, I love you so much," Harry said, kissing Louis forhead and wrapping his arms around the older boys shoulders. "I want you to be mine forever, and I to be yours forever"

"You'll always be in my heart, Harry. Sincerely, Louis." 


End file.
